


my body is an orphanage (we take everyone in)

by Caracalliope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bacchanalian Feasts, Celebrities, Clowns, Cult of the Mirthful Messiahs, Holy Sexual Service, Multi, but make it subby, cheap metanarrative tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: Marvus: Get reddy 2 entertain !!
Relationships: Marvus Xoloto/less than 1000 teens
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	my body is an orphanage (we take everyone in)

da night is rank w/ lust & cold-ass privilege !! even if u score 1 more blooddshedd, ur skinny clown ass cant be makin it outta here w/o pailing at least SOME teenz :o(

its aight with u tho esp cuz ur narratively significant buddy wont be here to get hurt w/ u

xxxcept

in da privashizzle of 2nd person narration u can

\- well, you can drop the focus-group-tested quirk, for one thing. Your lusus was a very proper dolphin who was good at bending worldbuilding constraints and who raised you to be versatile, grammatically and in fuck loads of other ways. So. U CAN SLAM IT W/ DA BEST OF CLOWNZ but it’s more of a second language and artistic choice than a natural way for you to express yourself. At least, that’s true for the duration of this piece of extracanon.

The point is, you’re glad your lil’ buddy won’t have to deal with all of that in this reality. In another reality, they hold your hand and you both get rawed by your maenads, and then if they make it out alive, they have some very nice things to say about how well you took the flood and the fervor of it. But you’re more in the mood for a lower-key kind of thing. A dozen teens or two really is aight - you’ve had more, had worse. Whipping out the purple prose wouldn’t make it any easier, anyway.

The only thing that helps with concupiscent crowd control is building smart fucking PR.

The first teen that reaches you is a brave teal who doesn’t even swoon from your smile. You hope they won’t get trampled when the aristocrats get here. While your mouth’s still free, you get a narrative spinning, bright and loud and quick.

 _What happens with the pupas_ , you ask, _left to bake on this world with no lusus to give them care and loving? Where do they go when they find themselves all alone? Not the culling forks_ , you orate, (by then, there’s indigos around you, pushing at you) - _no, the pupas in need of finger-feeding and diaper-cleaning, they can come to you._

It’s not coherence that your merch-buying maenads are after. It’s for you to get at their fears and ease them. You’re no chucklevoodoo chucklefuck, you’ve got a more ancient clown art at your disposal. You offer them allegory and comfort too, and then they can’t take more of you than what you’re willing to give.


End file.
